Shadow Lightning, a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction
by MystBreaker
Summary: Set after Chapter 257. What if instead of the Quasi-Emperor Eye, Kuroko unleashes the Zone instead?


Hi, this is my first story, about Kuroko no Basuke, where Kuroko enters The Zone during the Rakuzan vs Seirin match. Please favorite, and please don't flame, constructive criticism is fine. Set after chapter 257

•-•

After Hyuga has shot his 3-point shot, the ball is Rakuzan's. Hayama passes the ball to Mayuzumi, who misdirects it to Akashi. Akashi, Rakuzan's point guard, captain, and leader of the Generation of Miracles, sees the azure hair of Seirin's specialist sixth man, as a smirk forms on his face.

Kuroko was marking Akashi.

Aomine and Momoi are watching the match from far away, where Momoi sees something she never thought she would hear again. It was a slight chuckle from Aomine. Momoi asks, "What is it, Dai-chan?" Aomine replies in his usual bored voice, but slightly lighter than usual, "Even though I'm hoping Tetsu wins, he's underestimating Akashi. Kuroko's defense is weak, and Akashi can easily do his Ankle-Breaker on him. It's too bad, but Seirin will lose." Momoi looks sadly at her one and only Tetsu-kun, hoping a miracle will happen.

"So you think you can mark me, Tetsuya? You will never surpass me!" Akashi says, as he does his Ankle-Breaker on Kuroko. Kuroko stumbles to the ground, and he stays down. Kuroko does not want to go up from sheer exhaustion and the sadness of losing. He hears Riko calling his name, and walks to her, asking to be subbed out. She looks angry for a second, but agrees. The third quarter goes by with Rakuzan in the lead, with the score. 71 — 98.

"Kuroko-kun, why did you ask to be subbed out? We can still win!" Kagami asks Kuroko "Ne~ Kuroko-kun, let's have some fu-un! We can do it!" Kiyoshi reassures.

"Can't you see!? We can not win, no matter what we do! I'm at my limit." Kuroko yells at his teammates. They look at Kuroko in surprise, but wander off afterwards. He puts a towel over his head, to hide his tears. Why did this have to happen to him? His chance to show the Generation of Miracles his basketball, failing. The weakest, always the 'shadow'. No more. Kuroko looked up.

His azure eyes were now filled with lightning.

"Riko, put me. I have a score to settle." Riko looked over at the azure haired boy, nearly being overwhelmed by his pressure. "O-of course!" Riko looked over to his. She looked over at the benched members of Seirin. Everyone had fallen over except Mitobe. "Wh-who was that!?" All of them yelled.

Seirin's line-up for the final quarter was Kagami, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Izuki, and Hyuga. Izuki passes the ball to Kuroko, who thought he would misdirect it to Kagami to score a dunk, catches the ball and starts dribbling. Akashi sprints to where Kuroko is, for he wanted to crush Kuroko's will even more. As Akashi came to mark Kuroko, he noticed something that confused him.

Nobody was behind Kuroko. Akashi knew how the Vanishing Drive worked, so he knew somebody needed to be behind Kuroko to be able to complete the skill, so he didn't know what would happen. Akashi activated his Emperor Eye, but couldn't see what Kuroko would do. Akashi started becoming frustrated, not knowing the answer, until he saw Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko was in the Zone.

Kuroko went into the position for his Vanishing Drive, but Akashi went into a position to block it, but Kuroko was already past him. He was moving extremely fast, until he was in just outside the 2-point area. Kuroko notices that Kagami is open, but is quickly screened-out by Akashi. There was nobody open, a tight all-man pressure defense. As Kuroko goes into the position for his Phantom Shot, it seemed as if everybody on court was glued to the floor. Nobody came to block him, so he released.

*SWISH*

"Dai-chan! A 3-point Phantom Shot!? Did you teach him this!?" Momoi asks loudly to Aomine. Aomine as well was in shock. "Mo-Momoi." Aomine stuttered. The pink haired girl looks over to Aomine surprised, until she says "What is it, Dai-chan!". Aomine turns slowly to Momoi, and says "Tetsu is in the Zone! But I don't know how his speed increased!". Momoi thinks for a moment, until she comes up with a conclusion. "You know how Kuroko's misdirection passes are extremely fast, and how he was able to fake hitting it one time, but was able to hit it again against Midorin's teammate? That needed extreme speed and agility, which I think was enhanced thanks to the Zone!" Satsuki says. Aomine nods slowly, not really knowing what she just said.

The match goes smoothly for Seirin, gaining points quickly thanks to Kuroko's now extremely fast steals and 3-point Phantom Shots. It is now the final minute, with the score 110 — 108, with Seirin in the lead.

Akashi's eyes become dark, as he growls to Kuroko " I will not lose!" He steals the ball from Izuki and sprints to Seirin's basket. He stops in front of the 2-point area, where goes into position to shot, but he doesn't notice Kuroko. He goes into position for the Vanishing Drive, but without the ball. As he is able to get past Akashi, Kagami notices something.

Kuroko has the ball!

He had stolen it when he had gotten past Akashi. Everybody was in shock, and wasn't moving. Kuroko sprints to the basket, and jumps in front of it. He dunks it in. Everyone is amazed at the performance, and as last whistle sounds, Seirin has won, with 112 — 108 •-•

Thanks for reading! I know it's kind of a rushed finish. Sorry!


End file.
